se te olvido
by eli28
Summary: continuación de LA APUESTA. Han pasado dos años ya desde que Trunks perdió a Pan y se entero de que tenia un hijo. Ahora es un padre soltero multimillonario que tratara de rehacer su vida, pero que pasara cuando alguien del pasado regrese, que cambios traerá.
1. Chapter 1

**SE TE OLVIDO**

**Hola! **

**Acá les dejo la continuación de mi primer fic "LA APUESTA", tal como lo prometí. Quiero agradecer **

**DBZ y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama lo único que me pertenecen son las situaciones en que los pongo jajajjaja. Bueno para no aburrirlos mas, espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic.**

**Ah, casi se me olvidaba:**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Capitulo 1**

Aquel día estaba ansioso por tu llegada, después de cinco largos años te iba volver a ver; fui un estúpido al haberme alejado de ti por tanto tiempo, hice aquel viaje para olvidarme de ti, para olvidar todo lo que sentía por ti, pero todo me salió al revés ya que no hubo un solo momento en que no te pensara, todo me hacia recordarte, al final ese viaje solo sirvió para avivar mas aquel sentimiento que tenia, desde el principio debí haber luchado por ti en lugar de huir, quizá si hubiera luchado por tu amor nada de esto hubiera pasado y en estos momentos estuviéramos viviendo felices junto a nuestro hijo.

Cuando mi hermana me dijo que habías muerto, no lo quise creer, me fui volando de la casa hacia el monte Icaro, ahí encontré el avión tal como me lo dijo Bra, solo quedaban escombros. Al parecer después del impacto, este había ardido en llamas ya que solo quedaban cenizas y escombros junto a los restos carbonizados de los que hubieron sido los pasajeros. Al ver tal escena no quise aceptar que habías estado ahí, busque como loco alguna prueba hasta que encontré, escondido entre los escombros y manchado con las cenizas, aquel colgante que te había regalado el sr. Goku cuando cumpliste 15 años, poco antes de que se marchara con shen long, y que siempre llevabas puesto para recordarlo. Fue en ese momento en que acepte la realidad, habías muerto.

En ese momento grite, grite y llore por ese gran dolor que sentí, te había perdido y esta vez para siempre. Quería, no, necesitaba desahogarme y fue tanto que comencé a destruir todo sin importarme nada, quería quitarme aquel dolor en el pecho que sentía. Cuando termine no quedo nada, aquel prado lleno de vida silvestre quedo desértico, todo fue destruido y reducido a cenizas, al ver lo que había echo me quede ahí en medio de la nada, derramando lagrimas en lo único que quedo de ti.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo sé que cuando me levante ya estaba anocheciendo y me dirigí al monte Paoz donde te estaban "despidiendo".

Cuando emprendí vuelo a tu casa, quería morirme, quería morirme para estar junto a ti por la eternidad y vivir felices juntos sin nada que nos separe en aquel paraíso donde ahora te encuentras.

Al llegar, todos ya estaban ahí; quise irme, salir de ese lugar, en especial cuando vi aquella lapido con tu nombre gravado. Entonces, en medio de todos los presentes lo vi, tan pequeño y frágil, la razón por la que tenia que salir adelante: tu hijo, nuestro hijo. Tenia que seguir vivo para él, porque ahora que no estabas, necesitaba más que nunca a su padre.

Han pasado dos años ya desde aquel día, el día en que te marchaste para siempre, y desde ese entonces han ocurrido muchas cosas: Nuestro hijo ya tiene siete años y es muy fuerte; tus padres y abuelos siguen con su vida normal, aunque les costó recuperarse de tu partida; Goten comenzó a salir con Bra; y Marron tuvo una hija con Oob. Pero yo todavía no logro olvidarte.

Mis amigos dicen que te olvide, que antes de ti no era igual, antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido, antes de ti no sabia amar… pero como olvidarte, si todos los días te veo reflejada en él, en lo único que nos une, nuestro hijo. Pero… quizás tengan razón y ya es hora que te deje ir Son Pan.

**Como me salió, bien, mal, horrendo. Por favor dejen sus reviews voy a tratar de contestarlos por MP.**

***** **Mis amigos dicen que te olvide, que antes de ti no era igual, antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido, antes de ti no sabia amar… -**** esta parte la saque de la canción **_**Que Hago Yo**_** de **_**Ha Ash**_**, me encantan. ^_^**

**Bueno me despido, voy a tratar de subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible. Bye. Besos y…**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Ya es de día, no quiero despertar, me doy vuelta en la cama y no siento a mi compañero. Abro los ojos, la luz que entra por la ventana me fastidia un poco, parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme. Me siento en la cama y me coloco una camisa que encuentro al lado.

La puerta se abre y lo veo entrar con una gran bandeja repleta de comida – Buenos días mi amor - me saluda, yo le sonrió. Cierra la puerta de la habitación tras él, solo lleva puesto unos vaqueros, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado pecho. Se acerca a mi mirándome con esos ojos café tan hipnotizantes – te hice el desayuno – me dice al colocar la bandeja en la cama y darme un casto beso en los labios.

-Gracias mi amor – le respondo – eres muy atento.

- Todo con ver esa dulce sonrisa tuya – yo me rio un poco, siempre a sido así desde que lo conocí. Hoy se cumplen dos años desde aquel día, el día en que lo perdí todo. Me da un poco de tristeza recordar aquello y al parecer él lo nota ya que me dice – no te pongas triste - casi siempre sabe como me siento – eso ya paso, además si no hubiera sido por aquel accidente, quizá nunca hubiera conocido a la mujer mas bella de este mundo.

- Gracias, Tony. Mmm… todo esto se ve delicioso – digo antes de comenzar a comer – tu ya desayunaste – le pregunto recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza. Continuo con el gran desayuno que me preparó mientras recuerdo aquel día.

Fue hace dos años, desperté desorientada, no sabia donde estaba y lo peor de todo, no recordaba nada. Comencé a observar la habitación, era amplia, no tenía muchas decoraciones. Trataba de recordar que había pasado, pero nada, no sabía ni siquiera quien era yo y me dolía la cabeza horrible. Trate de levantarme, en eso me di cuenta que tenia un brazo enyesado, me sentí estúpida al no darme cuenta antes. Toque mi brazo enyesado con mi otra mano y me dolía un poco.

Me quede sentada en la cama viendo mis manos y note en mi muñeca una pequeña pulsera, la observe bien, era de oro y traía un dije con la forma de un corazón a la mitad con un nombre escrito en la parte posterior: "Son Pan". La puerta se abrió dejando entrar una señora algo mayor, al verme despierta llamo por la puerta – Ya despertó, vengan! – y a los pocos segundos entro otro señor casi de la misma edad que la señora seguido de un joven y una pareja con una niña en brazos que tendría mas o menos 4 años.

Me sentía incomoda, habían demasiadas personas en la habitación observándome y yo solo traía puesta una bata – ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quienes son ustedes? – fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Estas en nuestra casa, te encontramos tirada en el bosque- me respondió la señorita que traía cargada a una niña, al parecer era su hija – al parecer fuiste la única sobreviviente de un accidente aéreo…

Ella comenzó a explicarme como fue que me encontraron en el bosque y luego me llevaron a la ciudad para que me atendieran mis heridas, dijeron que me encontraba en Chongjin, una ciudad de corea del norte.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda – les agradecí – pero… quienes son?

- Cierto jejejeje – me dijo – mi nombre es Susan, ella es mi hija Alice – señalando a la niña en sus brazos –él es mi esposo…

- Nicolas Stane – se presentó el señor que estaba a su lado. – mis padres el señor y la señora Stane.

- Llámame Devora – dijo la señora.

- Y a mi Howard – habló el señor – y él – mostrando al otro joven – es mi hijo menor Anthony.

- Hola, llámame Tony –me saludo con una gran sonrisa, me puse algo incomoda, él no dejaba de verme – espero que te recuperes pronto.

- Un gusto en conocerlos – salude- Yo soy… Son Pan… creo.

- ¿Como que crees? – pidió el Sr. Stane.

- Bueno… es que no recuerdo como me llamo jejjeje. – dije nerviosa con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- Entonces porque dices que te llamas Son Pan – esta vez Nicolas.

- Por esto – mostrándoles el pequeño gravado en el dije de mi muñeca – además me gusta el nombre ^_^ - a todos le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Después de eso llamaron al doctor para que me volviera a revisar, el cual me hizo algunas preguntas para después decir que había perdido la memoria, - como si no me hubiera dado cuenta- dijo que tenia amnesia y que con el pasar del tiempo podría recuperarla y que para eso tenia que ir a una terapia con una psicóloga, pero que seria difícil que la recuperara debido a que no había nada – o mas bien nadie- que me ayudara a recordar porque, simplemente, estaba sola.

La familia Stane me ayudo mucho, ellos me dieron un lugar donde vivir, me ayudaron con la terapia – hasta que decidí dejarla porque no me ayudaba en nada- , y me dieron trabajo, ellos han sido como una familia para mi, pero aún así siento un vacío en mi interior, siento que me falta algo, quizás sea porque hasta ahora no he podido recordar casi nada de mi pasado, solo a veces algunas escenas en sueños, que en algunas ocasiones parecen hasta irreales. Dudo mucho que algún día pueda recuperar mi memoria, hace mucho que perdí la esperanza, es por eso que sigo con mi vida dejando de lado el pasado.

Lo único que quiero en este momento es ser feliz junto a Tony.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, voy a tratar de subir un capitulo todos los 15 de cada mes (aunque no prometo nada), ayer lo iba a subir pero se me paso el dia estado algo volada. **

**Estos dos primeros capítulos han sido algo introductorios para que sepan mas o menos lo que paso, espero les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible (Aunque estos dias estado algo ocupada)**

***El dije de Pan es asi:**

**Link: articulo. mercadolibre. com. ve /MLV-405023701-dijes-doble-con-cadenas-para-amistades-y-enamorados-_JM**

**-Es El dorado q dice **_**Tu y yo juntos siempre estaremos unidos con amor, **_**pero en la parte trasera tiene gravado su nombre. Su mitad es la que dice **_**Juntos estaremos con amor.**_

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes y Dbz es de Akira Toriyama, no me pertenecen.**

**Edades:**

**Pan: 27**

**Kotaro: 6**

**Bra: 26**

**Trunks: 32**

**Goten: 31**

**Tony: 28**

* * *

POV TRUNKS

Era un día soleado, podía observar como los demás niños jugaban en el patio con sus amigos, los padres recogiendo a sus niños y entre la montonera de niños y padres visualice una cabellera negra acercándose alegremente.

-Hola campeón, que tal tu día? – lo salude despeinando su cabello

- Muy bien pa' – contestó antes de que subiéramos al auto para irnos almorzar como todos los días después de clases, durante el camino me fue contando lo que había pasado en el colegio, los juegos con sus amigos… nos detuvimos en un chifa y entramos. Una camarera tomo nuestra orden y luego se fue.

- Ehh… papá – comenzó habla Kotaro.

- Dime.

- Podemos tener un perro?

- De cuando acá quieres un perro

- Vamos di que si, te prometo que yo lo cuidare.

- Eso mismo dijiste del pollo, el conejo y los peces – le recordé mientras imágenes del penoso final de esos animales se me venían a la mente.

- Pero ahora ya soy mayor, puedo encargarme de un cachorro. Por fa – poniendo carita de perro.

- Ok. Ok. Pero tú te encargas de limpiarlo, alimentarlo y sacarlo a pasear. – rindiéndome ante esa carita.

- Ehh! Gracias!

Después de comer nos fuimos a una tienda de mascotas para comprar un pequeño cachorro. Al final terminamos comprando un siberiano de dos meses, y todo lo necesario para el cuidado del can. Al llegar a casa, mi hijo entro corriendo con el perro y me dejo cargando todas las cosas, no es que no pudiera cargarlas, pero en fin solo espero que esta vez le dure más que sus anteriores mascotas.

Entre al patio trasero para dejar la casa del perro y me encontré con mi hijo jugando a lanzarle la pelota al perro.

-Ya sabes como se va llamar? – le pregunte

- Sip. – me contesto interrumpiendo el juego – se llamara Bucky (#)

- ¿Bucky?

- Sip.

En eso sonó el timbre y fui a ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una chica de cabello castaño que se lanzó a abrazarme.

-Hola amor – me saludó

- Hola Cindy – la salude dándole un corto beso antes de soltar el abrazo – A que se debe este efusivo saludo, claro no es que me moleste, pero porque?

Cindy o Cynthia es mi novia, la conocí hace como mes y medio en una discoteca en el centro de la ciudad a la que fui con Goten y Oob. Es una chica inteligente, divertida, generosa y hermosa. Mide como 1.65 tiene el cabello castaño y ojos cafes.

-Es que tengo una excelente noticia – dijo desbordando felicidad

- Y cuál es?

- ¡Me ascendieron, soy _chef de cuisine_(°)! – dando saltitos - ¡Puedes creerlo, tengo mi propia cocina!

- Vaya es grandioso – dije compartiendo su emoción. Ella trabaja en un restaurant de comida italiana y cocina delicioso, lo cual hace que a Kotaro le agrade mucho más. Ella adora a los niños.

- Cynthiaaa – llego corriendo mi hijo junto a Bucky – Hola, te presento a Bucky, mi papa lo compró hace poco – dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Pov. Tony

Hoy es la gran noche, por fin le pediré que matrimonio. Estoy nervioso espero que acepte. Entramos al restaurant y el anfitrión nos llevó a nuestra mesa, cerca de los músicos. Ella se ve preciosa con ese vestido halter morado (*). El mozo toma nuestras ordenes y se aleja.

Cenamos tranquilamente conversando tranquilamente mientras cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más el momento y yo más nerviosos. Todavía no se ni que decirle ¿aceptara? ¿Me rechazara? ¿Me acobardare a último momento? No eso no puedo permitirlo sino todo esto habría sido en vano. El mozo llega con los postres. Muy bien, a llegado la hora. Cálmate, respira todo va salir bien, comienzo a prepararme mentalmente y le hago una señal al encargado, para que los músicos toquen la canción (**) que solicite, sin que Pan se dé cuenta. La melodía empieza…

-Esa canción… - la escucho susurrar. Me levanto y me hinco al lado de ella le tomo la mano, ella me mira.

- Pan, en el momento que te vi me cambiaste la vida, fue como si viera el sol por primera vez, desde ese momento te comencé a amar y me prometí que haría lo que fuera para ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa tuya. – Saco el anillo del bolsillo de mi saco- Pan, prometo amarte para siempre todos los días de mi vida ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Si – me responde con los ojos llorosos – quiero ser tu esposa – le coloco el anillo en su dedo.

- te amo – le digo antes de besarla, un beso cargado de amor. Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella será mi esposa.

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo la verdad es que siento que le falta algo, quizá lo arregle algún día (quizá…). Recuerdo que el capitulo anterior dije que iba a subir todos los 15 pero dudo mucho que pueda cumplir con eso, la verdad es que no tengo una verdadera excusa solamente estoy volada y la inspiración a veces no me viene aunque ya sepa como va a terminar todo pero da igual creo que debi armarla bien antes de publicar la historia, bueno voy a tratar de subir un capitulo por mes aunque no prometo nada.**

**(#) **_**Bucky**_** es el compañero del capitán américa (marvel)**

**(°) **_**Chef de cuisine**_** es el jefe de cocina, es el que tiene toda la responsabilidad, dirige al personal, establece horarios, promociona,, entrevistas para contratación y adiestra al personal.**

**(*) el vestido es este: (si no pueden con el link avísenme para pasarles la imagen**

**www. google. /imgres?um =1&hl=es&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid= bQCivEQo46NpNM:&imgrefurl= 2012/02/ &docid=rzVziyBwjG5xoM&imgurl=http: .blogspot -UdRaoYiU5uY/TyL2KU8cBJI/AAAAAAAALeA/Ja8- DAb23fs/s1600/vestidos%252Bde%252Bdia%252B2% &w=320&h=457&ei=uZkKUcSZNoqu8ATzxICgBw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:15,s:0,i:174&iact=rc&dur=215&sig=111445857218426233341&page=1&tbnh=174&tbnw=122&start=0&ndsp=25&tx=66&ty=67**

**(**) la canción es A thousand years de Christina Perri**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes y Dbz es de Akira Toriyama, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Pan estaba manejando tranquilamente por la carretera, se había pasado toda la mañana de compras en la capital y ahora se dirigía a su nueva casa en Ciudad Satán, después de haberse comprometido se había mudado con su novio a aquella pequeña ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. La empresa de Tony había abierto una sucursal en ese lugar y él tenia que estar ahí para supervisar que todo marche bien.

Una gran llovizna se desataba en ese momento, pero a ella no le importaba después de todo estaba calientita y refugiada de la lluvia dentro de su hermoso _porsche 911 turbo_ amarillo (me encanta este auto *-*) hasta que el motor de su auto comenzó hacer sonidos extraños para después detenerse, trató de no alarmarse e intento encender el no ya tan maravilloso auto, pero nada.

Frustrada salió del coche sin importarle mojarse, abrió el capó y no tenía ni idea de lo que andaba mal, lo volvió a cerrar y se chocó con la cruda realidad: esta varada a la mitad de la carretera.

Totalmente enojada comenzó a lanzarle improperios y maldiciones a su auto…

_**Pov Trunks**_

-Hasta luego amor, nos vemos esta noche – corte la llamada.

Manejaba por la carretera rumbo a recoger a mi hijo de la casa de un amigo cuando algo, o mas bien alguien, me llamo la atención. Estacione mi auto cerca de aquella chica pelinegra varada desquitándose con su auto y baje para acercarme a ella sin importarme la lluvia.

-Necesitas ayuda? – pregunté al ver como pateaba la llanta de su vehículo y maldecía, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche. Ella volteó sobresaltada al escucharme.

- Hola – me saludo.

- Necesitas que te ayude – volvi a preguntar.

- Si. Gracias. Mi auto se descompuso – dijo con una tímida sonrisa, seguramente avergonzada de que la haya visto haciendo aquel berrinche – mi nombre es Pan

- Mucho gusto, soy Trunks – dije con una pequeña risa. Aquella chica tenía cierto parecido a Pan incluso tenia el mismo nombre, pero no, debía ser mi imaginación ella no podía ser, porque ella estaba muerta. Genial ahora estoy comparando a todo el mundo con ella, creo que debería ir al psiquiatra.

- De que te ríes? – pidió algo desconcertada

- Es que me hiciste acordar a alguien – respondi.

- A si, a quien?

- Una antigua amiga, pero eso no importa ahora – dije tratando de no darle importancia – Me dejas revisar? – pregunte acercándome al porsche, levante el capó, examine por unos minutos el interior antes de cerrarlo y dirigirme de nuevo a ella.

- Que pasa? – pidió ella.

- Bueno, tendrás que llevarlo a un mecánico para que lo arregle – simplemente dije

- No me digas – dijo irónicamente – creí que tú podrías arreglarlo.

- En realidad si puedo pero no tengo las herramientas necesarias.

- Genial, ahora que hago

- Me acompañaras a almorzar porque ya es mediodía y me estoy muriendo de hambre – dije encapsulando el auto y yéndome al mio. Me subi al auto y vi que ni siquiera se había movido – vas a quedarte ahí parada mojándote?

Ella reaccionó a lo que le había dicho y subió al coche – que te hace suponer que almorzare contigo.

-Porque, - comencé a responder mientras encendía el auto - uno, ya estas adentro, dos, no creo que te quieras quedar a esperar a que alguien mas pase a recogerte, y tres, por qué no? ni que te fuera hacer algo. Jajajaja. Relájate, no muerdo. – dije haciendo que ella también soltara una pequeña risa – ya viste?

- que cosa

- Reíste y dejó de llover. – dije haciendo que sonriera y un leve sonrojo apareciera en su cara. Se veía adorable.

- Oye me vas a devolver mi auto? – pregunto por la pequeña capsula que ahora se encontraba en mi bolsillo del saco.

- No

- Genial. Primero me secuestras y ahora robas mi coche – bufó

- Jajaj. Tu coche lo tendrás en unos días cuando termine de arreglarlo y con lo del secuestro… míralo como quieras. Tu fuiste la que se subió al coche de un desconocido. Yo solo te recogí al verte haciendo un berrinche bajo la lluvia. Deberías haberte visto, parecías un gatito enojado y mojado jajaja – me reí. Ella haciendo gala de su madurez me sacó la lengua- llegamos.

- Piensas que vamos a entrar así –dijo ella señalando sus ropas mojadas

- A mi no me importa – viendo como la blusa se le ceñía al cuerpo – Pero si te molesta, toma ponte esto. – cogiendo mi cazadora del asiento trasero y entregándosela como buen caballero que soy.

- Está bien.- cogiéndola y bajando del carro.

Entramos al establecimiento, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos nuestras ordenes.

-Eres de por aquí? – le pregunté

- No, me acabo de mudar hace poco con mi novio.

- Entonces, donde vivías antes?

- En Corea, pero por cuestiones de trabajo nos mudamos para acá.

- Y ya te acostumbraste?

- Si, más o menos, me agrada este lugar – me contesto con una sonrisa. La camarera llegó y nos entrego nuestro pedido.

- Y que hay de ti? – me pregunto – cuéntame un poco de tu vida.

- Mmm… nada interesante tengo un hijo de siete años y hace unos días me hizo comprar un perro. – le conteste recordando que debía haberlo recogido hace rato, mierda esta me la va a cobrar.

- No sabía que estabas casado

- No lo estoy.

- Y la madre? – me preguntó

- Murió

- Cuanto lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- No te preocupes, eso ya paso – le conteste recordando aquel día.

- La amabas mucho – pregunto

- Con toda mi alma.

- Oye cuando me devuelves el auto – me preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Ya te dije que cuando lo tenga listo. De hecho pásame tu número para avisarte – le dije e intercambiamos números. Así seguimos conversando hasta que terminamos nuestra comida y la lleve a su casa.

-Bueno en un par de días te llamo para entregarte tu coche. Me encantó almorzar contigo, espero podamos repetirlo.

- Claro, quizá en uno de estos días.

- Me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto.

- Nos vemos. – le di un beso en la mejilla y me subí al auto. Tenia que recoger a Kotaro ya. Me había retrasado demasiado.

**Pov Pan**

-Me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto.

- Nos vemos – me despedí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en su auto. Que día mas raro, desde cuando me siento tan bien con un desconocido, aunque cuando lo vi me pareció que podía confiar con él, como si lo conociera de alguna otra parte…

- Hola Pan – me sorprendió Tony con un beso no lo había visto – quien era él?

- Hola amor. Ah, si él era un chico que me ayudo con mi auto.

- Asi, que paso con tu auto? – preguntó curioso.

- Se paró a mitad de carretera y él me trajo.

- Ok? Pero por que no me llamaste yo te hubiera ayudado. – medio enojado?

- Ya no importa, eso ya pasó. – trate de no darle importancia

- Esta bien – suspiró- vamos a almorzar?

- Trunks me llevo almorzar.- dije mordiéndome el labio nerviosa

- Trunks? Ese chico? Almorzaste con él – mm… creo que ahora esta celoso – pero como pudiste almorzar con él, es un completo desconocido…

- Estas celoso?

- Claro que no.

- Entonces no te molestara que lo vuelva a ver en un par de días – dije inocentemente para picarlo, me encantaba cuando estaba celoso.

- Lo vas a ver otra vez!?

- Oh. Vamos mi amor, no te pongas celoso yo solo te quiero a ti – dándole un beso en la labios.

* * *

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado el fic. quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un review porque me han ayudado mucho a motivarme, no saben lo feliz que me siento de que alguien disfrute leyendo este fic, gracias.**

**Me despido con un gran beso, adioooosssss hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Es sábado y estoy sentado haciendo zapping en la Tv de mi sala aburrido, mi hijo se fue de campamento con sus tíos Goten y Bra, incluso fue su cachorro Bucky, mas yo no pude acompañarlos por culpa de una reunión de la empresa, y mi novia se encuentra de visita a sus padres por todo este fin de semana, por lo que estoy solo y aburrido porque en la tele no hay nada interesante que ver. Me rindo y la apago, veo mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, de una pequeña capsula encima de la mesita de centro que contiene un flamante porshe amarillo; y la segunda, que la casa necesita una limpiada, creo que hace dos semanas que no hago la limpieza.

Al ver la capsula inmediatamente se me viene a la mente aquella chica de la carretera y que tengo que devolverle su auto. Agarro mi celular y la llamo, al tercer timbre contesta…

_-Habla Pan_

- Hola Pan – la saludo.

_- Hola, Trunks ¿verdad?_

- Eh, si. Se nota que pensaste en mi – bromeo

_- Lo siento, no soy buena recordando nombres – se disculpa con una pequeña risa._

- Bueno, te llamaba para avisarte que ya esta listo tu coche.

_- ¿¡En serio!? Cuando me lo puedes regresar – dice emocionada_

- Cuando quieras.

_- Que te parece esta tarde a las cuatro en el Starbucks de Ciudad Satán._

- Claro, entonces nos vemos.

_- Bye.- cortó._

Me levanto perezosamente del sillón para empezar con la limpieza. Empiezo con la sala acomodando y limpiando el polvo de los adornos, mientras pongo a lavar la montaña de ropa sucia que encontré en la lavandería, después continuo con la cocina y el patio trasero, del cual tengo que cortar el césped y recoger los juguetes de Bucky.

Necesito contratar a alguien para que haga la limpieza, es el pensamiento que me viene a la mente en estos momentos, pero sé que no lo cumpliré porque no quiero que un extraño entre a mi casa y esté cogiendo mis cosas.

Al terminar de cortar el césped del patio trasero, sigo con los baños y el cuarto de visitas.

Faltando solo la habitación de Kotaro y la mía comienza a rugirme el estomago por lo que pido por delivery un par de pizzas al revisar la despensa que se encuentra vacía, "también necesitare hacer las compras" digo mentalmente.

Después de almorzar, continuo con la limpieza, primero con mi habitación la cual no me tomó mucho tiempo. Al entrar a la de mi hijo de seis años, parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por el lugar, la cama destendida con la ropa tirada por encima, los juguetes por el suelo, y los libros y cuadernos desperdigados en el escritorio. No recordaba que la habitación haya estado en este estado anoche.

En fin, comienzo recogiendo los juguetes del piso los cuales no eran solo de mi hijo, sino que también del perro. Hasta ahora a sido la mascota que mas le ha durado, la mayoría no llegaba a cumplir siquiera un mes con nosotros antes de que se escape o le ocurra algo. Aun recuerdo lo que le ocurrió a su última mascota que eran unos pececitos de colores.

/ Flash Back /

Era una tarde calurosa, mi hijo y yo habíamos regresado del parque. Al entrar el teléfono empieza a sonar, mientras voy a contestar veo que Kotaro saca de la cocina un vaso con gaseosa y sube al segundo piso, seguramente a su habitación.

Después de hablar un rato con mi hermana, subo al segundo piso y veo a mi hijo salir de su habitación. Al verme se pone nervioso.

-Que haces? – le pregunto.

- Eh… nada – me contesta claramente nervioso – so-solo iba a dejar mi vaso a la cocina.

- ¿Que has hecho? – sabia que algo me estaba ocultando

- Yooo… - responde alargando la o – nada, porque debería haber hecho algo solo estaba yendo a dejar mi vaso, que poca confianza me tienes papá.

- Kotaro…

- Es que… los peces… ellos querían… y bueno yo… ahora… - comenzó a balbucear.

Al entrar a su habitación y ver lo que había echo, estalle en risas. La pecera estaba el agua del color de la gaseosa y los pececitos muertos.

/ Fin flash Back /

Me rei del recuerdo, no se como se le pudo ocurrir que los peces podían tomar gaseosa, según él dijo que no dejaban de mirar su vaso y él creyó que querían, por eso es que le vació toda la gaseosa.

Cuando ordenaba sus cuadernos y los acomodaba en un pequeño librero, escondido entre dos grandes libros encontré un álbum de fotos que no había visto antes. Porque Kotaro lo había ocultado, me pregunte.

Curioso lo abrí, en las primeras páginas había fotos de Pan durante su embarazo, después se veían fotos de cuando Kotaro era bebé. Me sorprendió encontrar este álbum fotográfico, ya que no había visto mas fotos de durante los cinco años que estuve en Inglaterra que la de los portarretratos que habían por la casa.

Conforme avanzaba, las fotos se iban acercando al presente. Estaba en orden cronológico. Generalmente las fotos eran de Kotaro con sus abuelos, sus tíos, la familia Z, con sus amigos, y en algunas ocasiones con su madre. Eran fotos de sus primeros cumpleaños, en el monte Paoz, en Capsula, la Mansión Satán, la isla del Maestro Rochi, entre otros lugares.

Cuando llegué a la última página, una foto en especial me llamó la atención. Era una foto de hace dos años en la orilla de un pequeño lago del Monte Paoz, ahí se veía a Pan con su cabello suelto que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros sonriendo a la cámara y con Kotaro sentado en su regazo.

Al verla detenidamente, como un baldazo de agua fría la reconocí. Era ella, la misma chica de la carretera, con un corte de cabello distinto pero era ella!

Pan no había muerto en aquel accidente, estaba viva y la iba a ver en unas horas. Después de todo nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo, simplemente habíamos asumido que había muerto al no encontrar rastro de ella y no sentir su ki. Pero si ella estaba viva porque no regreso con su familia y su hijo, y porque cuando la encontré actuó como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto antes, como si no me conociera.

Al ver la hora, me di cuenta que faltaban 30 minutos para que sean las cuatro, tendría que irme volando si no quería llegar tarde. Muy pronto me encontraría con Pan y descubriría la verdad.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, bueno quiero felicitar a Maid-Takumi-Joss por su cumpleaños que fue el día de ayer, espero que la hayas pasado genial con tu familia y amigos.**

**Agradezco a todos por seguirme con esta historia, a los que me han dejado review y a los que no también.**

**Bueno lo de a historia del pez es real, lo hizo un amigo mio el año pasado, no sé que tuvo en la cabeza para pensar que los peces toman gaseosa.**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sentada en el sofá de mi sala me encontraba leyendo mi ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio, estaba en la parte en que Elizabeth lee la carta de Darcy y se da cuenta de todos los prejuicios que había tenido para con él desde la fiesta en Meryton y lo injusta y parcial que había sido a la hora de juzgarlo. En como se había dejado llevar por sus prejuicios y lo había tomado por un hombre orgulloso y malvado, creyendo fielmente las palabras de Wickham.

Mientras seguía leyendo, sentí a Tony acercarse silenciosamente, algo tramaba, se sentó en el mueble de dos plazas junto a mí y me recostó en su pecho.

-Que haces? – me pregunto mientras me daba cortos besos en el cuello.

- Leyendo – conteste teniendo dificultad para concentrarme en el libro.

- Y que estas leyendo?

Con un suspiro marque la pagina del libro y lo deje en la mesita de centro, era imposible concentrarse así.

-Que paso? – pregunte ya que él casi nunca interrumpía mi lectura.

- Acaso no puedo preguntar a mi novia sobre lo que hace y besarla – dijo antes de besarme agarrándome de la cintura y acostándonos en el sofá conmigo a debajo, mis manos se colocaron en su nuca intensificando más el beso – sin que haya pasado algo – susurro en mi oído con la respiración entrecortada al terminar el beso.

Lo jale de su camiseta para besarlo cortando el espacio que había entre nosotros olvidando lo que le había preguntando anteriormente. Sus manos exploraban todo mi cuerpo mientras besaba mi cuello y daba pequeñas mordidas. Podía sentir como iba endureciéndose su entrepierna y solté un gemido. Mis manos exploraban su espalda debajo de su camiseta hasta llegar al borde de ella y se la quite. Me coloque encima de él sentándome a horcajadas y comencé a besar su torso siguiendo la línea de entre sus músculos.

Comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa hasta quitármela y tirarla, dio cortos besos desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho. Besaba y chupaba uno de mis pechos mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro haciendo que soltara unos cuantos gemidos.

Cuando llegue al borde de sus pantalones subí besándolo nuevamente en la boca mientras me frotaba con su entrepierna haciendo que soltara un gemido. - tenias razón tenia algo que decirte – logro pronunciar entre besos. – Dilo – dije bajando a su cuello – estás despedida.

-Que! – Me separe de él - no estas hablando en serio – dije, no podía serlo y aun si lo fuera como se le ocurría decirlo en este momento.

- En realidad si, bue-eno es algo temporal – dijo algo nervioso.

- Temporal?

- Eh si, míralo como unas vacaciones es solo hasta que regresemos de la luna de miel.

- Faltan cuatro meses para la boda – dije entre dientes – que voy hacer en todo ese tiempo.

- Es para que hagas los preparativos para la boda.

- Puedo hacerlo mientras trabajo – replique me gustaba mi trabajo, me hacia sentirme útil además de que pasaba tiempo con Tony.

- En serio? Y cuanto ya tienes avanzado sobre los preparativos? – ok ahora si me atrapo y él se dio cuenta, desde que nos comprometimos no había avanzado nada con mi boda.

- Está bien – refunfuñe

- Oh vamos amor no te enojes – dijo comenzando a besarme tratando de retomar donde nos quedamos, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil. En eso comenzó a sonar mi celular – no contestes – dijo quitándomelo del bolsillo del pantalón.

- Podría ser importante – dije sonriendo incorporándome quedándome sentada en él y quitándoselo de las manos, pero él había fruncido el ceño tras leer el identificador de llamadas dándome una idea de quien era el que llamaba: Trunks.

- Habla Pan – conteste, no entiendo porque se pone celoso de él, solo lo había visto cuando me dejo en mi casa aquella tarde porque mi auto se malogro.

_-Hola Pan – saludo._

- Hola, Trunks ¿verdad? - bromee "como si no lo supieras" escuche que dijo Tony por lo bajo.

_- Eh, si. Se nota que pensaste en mi – bromeo_

- Lo siento, no soy buena recordando nombres – dije con una pequeña risa.

_- Bueno, te llamaba para avisarte que ya esta listo tu coche._

- ¿¡En serio!? Cuando me lo puedes regresar – dije emocionada parándome del sillón y escuche como Tony se quejaba por haberme parado.

_- Cuando quieras._

- Que te parece esta tarde a las cuatro en el Starbucks de Ciudad Satán. – lo cite

_- Claro, entonces nos vemos._

- Bye.- corté.

- Que te parece esta tarde a las cuatro en el Starbucks de Ciudad Satán. – dijo Tony con voz aguda imitándome.

- Oh Tony, es solo un amigo no es para que te pongas celoso.- reí

- Bueno no importa – dijo sentándose y jalándome para que me pusiera a horcajadas en cima suyo – porque no continuamos en lo que estábamos.

- Lo siento tengo que cambiarme – dije parándome dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de dirigirme a la habitación. Sabia que faltaban muchas horas para que sean las cuatro, pero quería vengarme un poco.

- Que… Pan… no puedes dejarme así – dijo siguiéndome.- todavía no son ni las doce.

- Una pregunta – dije deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta – como se te ocurrió decirme lo de las vacaciones de ese modo.

- Creí que así no te darías cuenta – contesto incómodo.

- Claro. Muy bien que te funciono, eh? – dije antes de cerrarle la puerta.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una mesa en el Starbucks con un capuchino esperando a que llegue Trunks con mi precioso porsche, en serio amaba ese auto. Traía puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, una blusa de tiras blanca y una pequeña chaqueta del mismo color que mis zapatos. Cuando le di el último sorbo a mi bebida lo vi entrar, rápidamente me localizo con la mirada y se acercó. Se le veía algo ansioso y su mirada se volvió curiosa al verme como esperando descubrir algo.

-Hola, lamento la tardanza – me saludo.

- No te preocupes – le dije- lo trajiste? – pregunte ansiosa, extrañaba mi carrito.

- De frente al grano – rio – acá lo tengo – sacándolo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, pero cuando estaba por cogerlo él cerro la mano.

- Que…

- Todavía no te lo puedo entregar

- Porque?

- Falta probarlo.

- Probarlo – enarqué un ceja – y como

- Que mejor forma de probar un deportivo, que con una carrera – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y a la vez entusiasmado.

- Ok – dije

Salimos del establecimiento no sin antes que él pagara por mi café, quise reclamarle pero no me dejo. En fin, cuando llegamos a su coche me abrió la puerta.

-Lindo auto – dije cuando él subió, era un Lamborghini Aventador blanco.

Él manejo hacia las afueras de la ciudad hasta llegar al primer letrero que quedaba como a 10 kilómetros. Dio una vuelta en U y freno, la carretera estaba vacía, perfecta para la carrera.

Una vez fuera del auto, él lanzó la capsula haciendo aparecer mi coche.

-El primero que llega al letrero de "Bienvenidos a ciudad Satán" gana – me dijo

- Y que gana – pregunte.

- eh… no lo se

- El que pierde invita los helados

- Ok. El que pierde invita los helados – dijo sonriendo.

Ambos nos metimos a nuestros respectivos coches. Me saque la chaqueta y la puse en el otro asiento, estaba comenzando hacer calor.

Comenzó la cuenta…

-En sus marcas…

- Listos… - prendí el motor haciéndolo ronronear.

- Fuera!

* * *

**Hola! lamento la tardanza es que me quede dormida toda la tarde y todavía me faltaban hacer trabajos por lo que recién pude terminar subir el capitulo, espero me disculpen.**

**Pensaba hacerlo mas largo este capitulo, pero no me dio tiempo. Al menos ya se que es lo que viene en el próximo capitulo n.n**

**Hoy día acabe con mis examen bimestrales ehh! dentro de unas semanas me van a entregar la boleta de notas :s y quizá mis padres me maten porque he bajado mis notas, si eso pasa quizá no aparezca por acá hasta mis vacaciones que son el 28 de julio, a si que deseenme suerte.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

-En sus marcas

- Listos…

- Fuera…

Comenzamos la carrera. Ambos estábamos a la par y conforme avanzaba el tiempo logre divisar el gran letrero que daba la bienvenida a Ciudad Satan, cada vez nos acercábamos más a la meta, pise a fondo el acelerador. Estábamos a unos metros cuando…

-Ahhhhhhhh! Ganeeeeee! – grite eufórica, había ganado por poquito.

Estacione es auto y me baje mientras Trunks me imitaba.

-Te gane! – dije.

- Si ya lo vi, no tienes que gritarlo – me dijo – me vas a dejar sordo.

Reí – Bueno quiero mi premio

- Ok sígueme conozco un lugar donde venden deliciosos helados.

Subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y lo seguí hasta llegar a una pequeña heladería frente a un parque, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde habíamos estado.

El lugar tenía unas cuantas mesitas en las que algunas personas estaban disfrutando de sus helados, dos grandes ventanales que tenían una vista al parque en donde se podían ver a niños jugando con sus padres vigilándolos y una vitrina con una gran variedad de sabores de helado.

Después de que comprara los helados, nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque para poder disfrutarlos con tranquilidad y también conversar un rato. Comenzó a contarme sobre lo que había hecho desde la primera y última vez que nos vimos, sobre como le había ido, de su trabajo; de algunas anécdotas suyas, de su hijo, amigos, hasta de su perro.

-Oye estoy haciendo casi toda la conversación – me dijo – vamos cuéntame algo sobre ti, como te ha ido?

- Emm… bien supongo, ya sabes todo eso del trabajo y esas cosas, aunque Tony me ha dado vacaciones por estos cinco meses. – dije lo último bufando. Hasta ahora no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, yo soy capaz de encargarme de las dos cosas.

- Tony?

- Si él es mi jefe, y también mi novio.

- Y porque te ha dado vacaciones? – Preguntó – no lo digo porque este mal, sino por tu tono.

- Arg. Es que según él, por culpa del trabajo no tengo tiempo para lo preparativos de la boda y…

- Te vas a casar? – me dijo entre sorprendido y algo mas que no logre identificar.

- Emm… si, en cuatro meses.

-Felicidades – dijo abrazándome sonó algo raro su tono, yo solo respondí con un "Gracias" en un susurro. Cuando nos separamos lo vi fruncir el seño.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Esta cicatriz… - dijo dibujando con sus dedos la cicatriz que tenia en mi hombro derecho - ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

- No sé, es muy antigua no me voy a estar acordando de todas las heridas que me haya hecho – le dije a la defensiva, en verdad no sabia como me la había hecho ya que era de antes de que perdiera la memoria pero no podía decirle eso, no quería que nadie sepa de eso.

- Un tigre – dijo

- Que?

- Un tigre te hizo esta cicatriz, no creo que algo como eso sea fácil de olvidar

- ¿C-como sabes eso? – Ok ahora si estoy sorprendida y asustada, cómo puede decir que fue un tigre así nada mas como si él hubiera estado en el momento en que me la hice, porque uno no ve una cicatriz y dice de repente como se la hizo uno es casi imposible. Pero si en verdad él estuvo en aquel momento, eso quiere decir que me conoce…

- Nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto – rio sin humor

- D-de que hablas – quién era él porque me decía esto.

- Vamos no finjas, no puedo creer que hayas fingido tu muerte por estos dos años. Como pudiste abandonarnos, tienes idea de lo que sufrieron todos cuando se enteraron de tu supuesta muerte – comenzó a recriminarme – Pero si ibas a dejarnos de esta manera al menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de cambiarte el nombre por lo menos, no sé como no te reconocí la primera vez que nos encontramos. En fin, no entiendo como tuviste el corazón para abandonar a Kotaro de esta manera. Argg. Porque Pan! Porque! Como pudiste ser tan…

- CALLATE! – grite tirándole una cachetada antes de salir corriendo a mi auto.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que se había quedado en la banca. Era una cobarde. Manejaba lo más rápido que podía tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Estaba exaltada, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando ahora, porque justo ahora tenía que pasar, cuando mi vida iba tan bien. Sabía que no podía huir del pasado todo el tiempo, pero no me esperaba que llegara así.

Llegué a mi edificio y subí al ascensor. Estaba empezando a dolerme la cabeza. Las palabras de Trunks aún resonaban en mi cabeza acrecentando el dolor.

_Vamos no finjas, no puedo creer que hayas fingido tu muerte por estos dos años._

Esa nunca fue mi intención. Él se escuchaba dolido, como si le hubiera hecho un gran daño, pero si fui tan importante para él como no pudo haberme reconocido desde un principio.

_Nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto_

_Como pudiste abandonarnos…_

Quien era Trunks? Que tan importante fue él en mi vida… que signifique yo en la suya como para que me haya hablado de esa manera… no puedo recordar. Maldición! Quién fue Trunks para mi!

_Un tigre te hizo esta cicatriz…_

_Estaba caminando por un bosque oscuro tratando de encontrar a alguien, me encontraba perdida. Por los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban de las copas de los árboles deducía que aún no había anochecido, pero no faltaba mucho para eso._

_Seguía caminando sin rumbo cuando escuche algo detrás mio, voltee y vi como un gran tigre dientes de sable salía de entre los arbustos, retrocedí asustada al verlo, en eso vi que saltó hacia su presa, hacia mi. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía, había escapado a las justas pero aún así el tigre alcanzo dañarme en el hombro derecho antes de darme la vuelta para correr. _

_Estaba agotada y mi brazo sangraba. El tigre aun seguía detrás mio, sentía que mis pequeñas piernitas ya no iban a resistir más. Tropecé con una raíz sobresalida de un árbol cayendo inevitablemente. El tigre saltó hacia mí pero segundos antes de que llegara, vi como algo, o mas bien alguien, lo empujo con gran rapidez haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol antes de salir huyendo._

_Mi salvador estaba de espaldas, era un chico de cabello lila no mayor de diez años. Cuando volteó lo reconocí, era Trunks. Se acercó a mí que seguía tirada en la tierra._

_-Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó preocupado alzándome en sus brazos con cuidado._

_- Mi brazo… - dije entre lágrimas. Vi que alguien llegaba volando y aterrizaba junto a nosotros._

_- Como está – dijo acercándose viendo mi herida preocupado. Era un chico pelinegro un poco menor a Trunks._

_- No es muy grave Goten, solo su hombro esta herido._

_- Será mejor curarla antes de que lleguen Gohan y Videl – sonaba nervioso._

Jadee cayendo al piso, estaba mareada y me dolía la cabeza aún más, pero era él, había recordado aunque sea un poco. Instintivamente moví mi mano hacia la cicatriz de mi hombro apenas era una niña en ese momento…

-Pan… - exclamo preocupado Tony arrodillado frente mio, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en la puerta del departamento, seguro había salido al escuchar el estruendo del jarrón que tire sin querer y que ahora estaba echo trizas a mi lado – Pan estas bien?

- Eh… si, solo fue un mareo – No sabia si contarle lo que había pasado hoy, yo recién estaba asimilando lo ocurrido.

- Estas segura, no te pasa nada?

- Si, no te preocupes – le dije mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, no creo que se hora de decirle, en otro momento quizás…

- Adivina quien ha venido a visitarnos.

* * *

**Ok Ok lo siento sé que demore mas de la cuenta, no tengo perdón pero por favor no me maten todavía tengo que terminar el fic y para eso falta mucho. Esta ves si que demore cuanto ha pasado mes y medio, dos meses, no estoy segura pero se me ha hecho eterno este tiempo sé que prometí subir al comienzo de mis vacaciones que fueron el 26 porque creí que había bajado mi puntaje pero esa no es escusa porque milagrosamente me mantuve mi puntaje jejejje ni yo me la creí cuando recibí mi boleta de notas. Aun así no he tenido tiempo para escribir ya que a mediados de mayo quisieron extorsionar a mi padre (al final no paso nada) y por seguridad nos cambiamos de casa, a una casa que tenemos que estaba cerca de la playa es bonita pero no había internet y estuve mas de un mes sin internet porque a principios de julio me volví a mudar a un depa en la ciudad y por fin tuve internet *_* (no se como sobreviví todo ese tiempo sin internet, pero me deprimí y no me dio ganas de hacer nada por eso no escribí en ese tiempo :P) en fin después estuve ocupada con exámenes finales y empacando mi maleta porque a última hora me anime a ir al viaje de promo (viaje a Ecuador) pero el viaje y la comida me cayo mal y estuve enferma casi mitad de viaje jejejeje recién ayer llegue y hoy termine el capitulo (debería estar durmiendo para ir al cole mas tarde pero me da pereza y no voy a ir jejejej) espero les guste, no me quedo como quería (en mi mente se veía mejor) pero si sigo arreglándolo no voy a publicar nunca.**

**Espero les guste y por favor dejen reviews me animan a escribir. Voy a dejar de actualizar todos los quince, no se cuando actualizare pero espero hacerlo lo antes posible.**

**Besosssss!**


End file.
